I Am The Fire (Nickifer)
by Nr1NickiferTrash
Summary: Where Nick brings Lucifer home from The Empty (might contain S14 spoilers)


He still had no idea how he got there or even what 'there' was, for that matter, but Nick wasn't going to back down. Not when he already got so far.

Staring ahead, the human gazed at the void stretching out before him in utter bafflement, allowing himself a second to try and wrap his mind around the fact that he was, indeed, looking at the literal nothingness.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Nick focused on the task at hand. The reason he came here in the first place.

'Wherever it's darkest. Wherever he is,' were the words he had spoken to the ghost of his wife. Something Nick never thought he would ever have to do.

Ever since then, he had searched for the Archangel. Lucifer wasn't dead, he knew deep in his heart. Not completely. So Nick never stopped looking. And his search bought him to the unlikeliest of places. A place he just couldn't manage to wrap his mind around, yet Nick just _knew_ that his angel was here, waiting for him

Lucifer had always saved him... so now it was Nick's time to return the favor. "I will get you back. I promise," he firmly spoke, sealing a new promise.

Tightening his hold on the boombox he had bought alone, he put it down next to him and pressed the play button, tuning the volume up all the way. "Rise and shine, Lucy-poo."

This was bound to wake the Archangel up, Nick figured with a sly smile.

Music blasted all around him.

_"Well I'm upper-upper class high society_  
_God's gift to ballroom notoriety_  
_And I always fill my ballroom_  
_The event is never small_  
_The social pages say I've got_  
_The biggest balls of all"_

It didn't take long until he got a reaction. Just not the reaction he was hoping for.

The nothingness bubbled before him and black goo appeared, taking on a vague humanoid form. A mouth opened and the entity yelled in a gurgling voice as the music continued to play, "Stop this screeching torture! I am trying to _sleep_ here!"

Nick ignored it - whatever it might be - and continued to blast his music, much to the creature's annoyance. It did not seem to like being awake.

_"And my balls are always bouncing_  
_My ballroom always full_  
_And everybody comes and comes again_  
_If your name is on the guest list_  
_No one can take you higher_  
_Everybody says I've got_  
_Great balls of fire"_

"Come on, Luci," Nick muttered. He picked up the boombox, ignoring the screeching creature, and he held it up high above his head as if he just won an award. He turned up the volume even more.

"_LEAVE_! GET OUT OF HERE! LEAVE ME ALONE!" The creature continued to yell, appearing to be close to crying. It moved slightly closer towards the mortal, yet it did not dare cross the border.

_"I've got big balls_  
_Oh I've got big balls_  
_And they're such big balls_  
_Fancy big balls"_

"Wake up, you wing flapper. Get your ass out of your goop fort," Nick muttered, deciding to go to hell with it all as he started to sing along to the song, shaking his hips as he did so.

Much to the ultimate horror of the poor Empty. Who just wanted to sleep...

_"Some balls are held for charity_  
_And some for fancy dress_  
_But when they're held for pleasure_  
_They're the balls that I like best_  
_My balls are always bouncing_  
_To the left and to the right"_

"_Nick_!" A familiar voice spoke from within the goop. Something rustled and Nick could make out glowing red eyes within the nothingness.

Nick's eyes lit up when he recognized his beloved angel. "_Luci_!"

The goo-creature started full on crying now. "You want him?" It said. "Take him! _TAKE HIM_!" Then it yeeted Lucifer out of the Empty, right at Nick. "NOW GET OUT AND DON'T YOU EVER DARE DIE AGAIN!" It yelled at the angel and human alike.

And then they were back on Earth. Just like that.

A groan left Nick's lips and he groggily lifted his head from the patch of grass he had found himself lying on. He blinked towards the stars expanding the skies above. "Lucifer?" Was the first words his lips formed, his mind going back towards the Archangel. _His_ Archangel. As it always did. "Lucifer, where are you?"

He sat up slowly, looking around with hope in his eyes, which quickly faded once he couldn't spot him anywhere.

Nick was alone in a field which seemed to be in the middle of nowhere. He could make out mountains rising tall and proud in the distance, but he couldn't spot any signs of human civilization nearby. No lights. No smoke. Bowing his head, he looked down as he stayed kneeled, the grass tickling his bare ankles. In the corner of his eyes, he noticed his boombox. Which was now broken. Revenge from The Empty, he assumed.

A bright light shone down on the mortal man, illuminating the darkness he had found himself in. Eyes wide, Nick looked up.

"Nick?" A voice spoke in a question, almost sounding unsure. Lucifer's voice. Without the other asking him, Nick knew what he wanted.

Lucifer needed a vessel. And even after everything Nick had done, he still wasn't sure if he would say 'yes' to him. Let him back into his life.

"Just tell me one thing. Please," Nick almost begged. "Was it you who gave the order to kill my family?"

Lucifer fell silent for a while, until he finally spoke. "I am sorry," he said, and Nick knew enough. He did.

"Please forgive me," Lucifer desperately added. He tried to get closer to the man, to wrap him up in his grace, but he was afraid of doing so. Afraid he might not want his touch.

Nick closed his eyes for a second until he opened them again and gazed up at the Archangel. "I already forgave you a long time ago. You don't need to apologize. Not to me."

"Will you... take me back?"

"You don't even need to ask," Nick smiled, a small tear slipping out of his eyes, "for you, it's always _yes_. You know that."

Closing his eyes, he opened his arms wide as if trying to embrace Lucifer's light entering his body once again. Accepting him completely with his body and soul and heart. Lucifer took away all of his pain and suffering, and filled him with purpose again. And even love. Nick and Lucifer became one. As they were always meant to be.

The light faded away and they took a deep breath.

Together, they opened their eyes.

Now a fiery red.


End file.
